Angel of Merci
by alice-in-wonderland1
Summary: Emily comforts Bosco
1. Default Chapter

I've survived some pretty scary shit in my life.  
  
My Father screaming at my mother while blood runs down her face. Hobart with a gun against my head. The plans hitting the towers. People screaming. Dust everywhere.  
  
But tonight has to be the worst.  
  
Cruize sneering. Noble pulling his gun. Faith falling. Faith gasping for air. Faith's blood on my hands. Faiths blood..  
  
Oh God. I can feel the bile in my throat. I'm running through the hospital. I'm so intent on getting to the bathroom that I don't even notice her until I almost knock her over. "Emie?" She just stands there staring at me. She looks so young. She blinks and her eyes fill with tears. Suddenly I wish Fred was back here beating the crap out of me again. I could deal with that. But I don't think I can take this. She's still staring at me. I brace myself for her to start to blame me. For her to yell or scream. But she just leans forward and lay her head on my chest. It's not until I feel her shoulders start to shake. I'm the only person she can do this with. She always been the strong one. But she doesn't have to be strong with me. So I hold her and just let her cry. "I'm so sorry Em." I just keep repeating it over and over again. "Stop." She pulls away. "This is not your fault. Whatever happened to her tonight was not your fault." She's got her hands on my shoulders, her eyes looking directly into mine. I can't bear to look at her. She's too much like Faith. "Emie you don't understand. You." "Mom knew what she was doing. She could have said no." She shakes me a little till I look at her. "Mom did what she did because she loves you. You're a part of her family. Don't belittle that by feeling guilty." When did she get so damn smart? She smiles like she knows what I'm thinking. She probably does, probably got it from her mom. She hugs me quickly and steps back. "I should get back. Dads going home to change and check on Charlie. I'll come and get you when he's gone." Still taking care of everybody. "Thank you." She just nods and heads to the elevator. I sit down and close my eyes. For the first time in a long while I smile. Maybe everything will be fine, maybe not. All that matters is that I'll get to be with Faith. If only for a few minutes. 


	2. Hiding place

"Bosco leave now." I've never been stabbed but this is how I imagine it would feel. I tried to prepare myself but deep down I still hoped she'd forgive me. I roll over and try to get comfortable in hopes I can get some sleep. I have to go to work in a few hours. Can't wait for that. I swear one more jagoff looks down at me and I'm going to beat the crap outta him. Lou would take my badge so fast.. But what a way to go. Chuckling I climb out of bed. I need something to occupy my mind. Turning on my TV I see my choices are the news, talk shows, or Bugs Bunny. Bugs it is. I'm just starting to relax when there's a knock on my door. There's a short list of people who it could be. I swear if it's Cruze I'm gonna shoot her. I swing open the door. The smartass comment dies on my lips when I see Emily with a bag from McDonalds. "Hi." "Hey." Well that was a great opener. "I brought you lunch." She holds up the bag for evidence. "Can I come in?" "Yeah sure." I move out of her way and she goes over and plops down on the sofa. She raises her eyebrow at me when she notices what I'm watching. "Hey don't knock it." She shrugs. "What are you doing here anyway? Are you okay?" She fidgets and suddenly finds my floor very interesting. "I um just wanted to say thanks for letting me get your shirt wet the other day." She's thanking me? She finally looks at me. She must have seen the confusion on my face. "You don't expect me to be strong. Dad keeps telling me I have to be brave. But it's so hard. They've both convince themselves that Mom is going to be paralyzed for good. It's like they've both just given up. I just couldn't handle it. I hope it's okay I came here. I didn't know where else to go." What am I supposed to say to that? I sit down beside her. "You can come anytime you want." She looks at me like it's some big deal. But really it's as much for me as it is for her. I don't think I can handle losing Faith alone. Maybe now I won't have to. I flick on the TV and lean back. I glance at her. "Did you say something about lunch?" 


End file.
